


Settled

by ashes0909



Series: Held [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Central Park, M/M, Stand Alone, Steve Censors Naked Statutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: “I think you like me watching.”Steve remained silent until he realized Tony was waiting for him to reply. “I do,” he admitted, face burning even though no one around them could overhear.





	

Steve had drawn this fountain, back before the War. He slid his pencil around the outline of the figure, and sketched the statue’s eyes into familiar brown ones. He gripped the pencil tighter. It was easier to focus his strength on the fragile tool than let his mind wander. Everything came back to Tony. 

They’d kissed the day before and he hadn’t seen the man since. The ambient sounds of the park and the scratch of the pencil usually helped with his focus, but it seemed Tony broke through even his most reliable defenses. He remembered the pressure of his lips, his taste...then they had parted. Tony had pulled away first, pupils blown wide, and excused himself to a meeting with a twist of regret in his smile. 

Steve shaded in the shadows as he thought of Tony’s lips. He hadn’t expected the man to stop by the door on his way out, and thank Steve for the kiss. 

There was so much Steve hadn’t expected. 

His pencil curved through the shadow and it reminded him of the way Tony’s hair curled at the edges. 

“Why are you drawing that nymph with clothes on?” Steve stilled his pencil, breath catching Tony’s scent as it invaded the air between them. “Fewer blush inducing parts?” 

“You’re a menace,” Steve mumbled as Tony slid onto the bench next to him, accompanying his teasing with an elbow to the ribs. Steve was unable to hold back a smile even as he covered the nymph with his arm. It looked too much like Tony. But the way the man’s eyes flickered to the page made him wonder if Tony had seen anyway. 

“I’ve been looking for you,” Tony whispered, and the mood shifted between them with only a handful of words. 

“Yeah?” Steve asked, and wanted to kick himself to stop his heart from racing as Tony moved closer to him on the bench.

“I’ve been watching you,” Tony added.

He sat frozen to the bench, waiting for Tony’s next words. 

“I think you like me watching.” 

Steve remained silent until he realized Tony was waiting for him to reply. “I do,” he admitted, face burning even though no one around them could overhear.

“I liked kissing you,” Tony continued, and it took every ounce of courage Steve possessed to lift his eyes from his sketchbook to meet Tony’s clear and close and searching gaze. “Can I kiss you again?”

Steve’s eyes dropped to Tony’s lips. They were full and slightly chapped from biting, and Steve closed the space between them as his answer. He thought of the families at the park, felt a brief rise of panic at what used to be indecent behavior, before he let the kiss take over.

Tony’s hand roamed to the back of Steve’s neck during the kiss and when they pulled apart, Steve wanted to drop his head into the steady weight of Tony’s grip. He knew the man had begun speaking and Steve gathered himself enough to listen through the haze of Tony’s taste, and touch and scent. “I’d like to be able to kiss you whenever I want,” Tony said, voice rough. 

Pleasure rushed to Steve’s groin. “That,” he cleared his throat, “would be good.”

“I want other things too,” Tony continued, and Steve’s focus left the man’s lips, moved over the bit of collarbone that peeked above his shirt, his long eyelashes that fluttered with every blink. But Tony wasn’t blinking now, instead he grabbed Steve’s chin, forced their gazes to meet head on. “I want to do so much with you. But for now, I’ll kiss you and touch you, whenever and wherever I want.”

Steve sat on the bench, in the middle of Central Park, on fire, and nodded. 

“Good.” Tony leaned back on the bench, breaking the tension between them with a sudden snap as he brushed a hand over Steve’s hair, rubbing it like you would a child, or a pet. Then he pulled his phone out of his jeans and tossed Steve a distracted smile. “I gotta go.” Tony took him in and softened at what must be his very flustered demeanor. “I’ll see you at home, come to the penthouse around seven.”

“Okay, Tony.” He leaned back on the bench, alone now, mind diving into all the things Tony might have planned. Kissing, touching, wherever and whenever. He wanted everything, everything Tony wanted.

He sat there for a long time, the half-finished sketch lying discarded in his lap.


End file.
